He Waited
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: -One shot may be turned into story if you ask- When he instantly said “That’s the song!” HE felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach. Of course. Of course it would be HER who was the girl with the voice. Why hadn’t He known that?


**New Random One-shot. Hope you like it!**

* * *

He didn't really know her name, only that she and Shane had gotten close these past few weeks. He'd seen her, smiling and laughing in the audience when he and the others had been performing.

And he'd seen her admit that she'd been lying the entire time…she admitted it in front of the hundred kids at Camp Rock.

Jason would have never had that strength.

So when Shane yelled at the pretty girl, screamed that she was 'just like _everyone else_' Jason felt anger. Anger towards Shane, not the girl.

This girl…she was far from everyone else. No, she was something different. She had an inner light that…that shone brighter than any star in the galaxy.

When Shane yelled at that sad, pretty girl, Jason felt like bursting in and punching Shane's lights out. Who cares if he was one of Jason's best friends? That girl started to cry. And for what? Because she wanted to fit in? Because she had the courage to stand there, in front of everybody, and confess to Shane, _the Shane Gray_, that she had, in fact, been lying?

And had she even been telling him that her mother was rich? Had she stood there by Shane's side and told him "Yeah, my mom's really rich. She works for Hot Tunes TV China"? Jason doubted it.

So after Shane angrily stomped away and the girl, with her colorful friend leading her, had left and run for the lake, Jason followed.

But he didn't follow Shane.

He followed the girl.

The girl was sobbing hard as her friend led her down to the lake and sat her down, stroking her back and murmuring into her ear. Jason could hear her, some of her words.

"It's okay, Mitchie. He's just a stupid idiot…"

Mitchie? Was that the crying girl's name? Jason liked it. It was different, and not a name found with such a pretty girl.

He came out from behind the bush and slowly approached them. The friend and Mitchie didn't see him. He hesitated about ten feet away from them, and tried to think of something to say.

"Hey, um…a-are you okay?"

Smooth, Jason, he grumbled. She is in no way's okay.

Mitchie jumped and looked up at him, her brown eyes red and tear filled. Jason's heart instantly broke.

"What do you want?" the other girl demanded. "Did Shane send his little follower here, to get a full report on how 'successful'" she made quotation marks with her fingers "he is at yelling at Mitchie? Hmm?"

"Caitlyn, stop," Mitchie sniffed.

Caitlyn? That was a nice name, too, but Jason was more interested in Mitchie.

"Um," he stuttered. "I, um, I d-don't think Sh-Shane s-should have yelled at…you."

Mitchie blinked and sniffed. "Well, he did," Caitlyn hissed. "Why don't you go back to him and tell him exactly what you think? I'm sure Shane'll get a kick out of that."

"Stop it, Caitlyn," Mitchie whispered. "I think he means it." She looked up at him. "Don't you?"

Jason nodded hesitantly. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Mitchie, I'm going to go find Lola and the guys and try to convince them to be nice. I'll see you later." She got up and left, leaving Mitchie and Jason alone.

"C…can I join you?" Jason managed. Mitchie nodded and Jason approached slowly and hesitantly sat down on the other side of Mitchie. Mitchie sniffed and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"You're Jason, aren't you?" she whispered. Jason nodded.

"Yeah...that's me. The little idiot of C3," he muttered darkly. He sighed and looked out at the lake. "So…why did you say you were rich?" he asked finally. "I mean…what's the point? So what if you're rich or dirt poor? Everyone here is here because they love music…" He trailed off, realizing he sounded like he was scolding her.

Mitchie was staring at the ground. Her legs were curled up to her chest, and her arms seemed to be holding them there. Her soft brown hair hid most of her face. Without thinking, Jason reached over and brushed her hair back. She glanced at him and managed a tiny smile, which Jason returned.

Finally, Mitchie sighed, using her hand to brush the other side of her hair back. "I don't know," she answered finally. "I guess…everyone was so…so rich here. Back at home, I am so different. I have one friend, who is pretty sweet but still…I get lonely if she's home sick or off on vacations…" She sighed again. "And when I got here…I wanted it to be different just…just once for a change." She shook her head and more tears started to fall. "and now my mom probably hates me and so does everyone else…and so does Shane."

Again with Shane.

Jason contained his annoyance and thought for a moment. Finally, he sighed and ran his hand through his straightened hair.

"Well…about your mom thing. I think…I think if you tell her what you just told me, then she's going to forgive you. She probably has no idea that high school is so tough now a days but if you just…just tell her the truth then I'm sure she'll understand."

Mitchie sniffed and wiped away more tears. Jason leaned over again and wiped her cheek where she missed. She smiled at him and Jason smiled back.

"That might work," Mitchie agreed. She smiled at him again. "Thanks, Jason. You know, you're really helpful."

Jason shrugged and smiled. "Thanks. I don't get that often…not at all, in fact."

Mitchie smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry," she said confidently. "Someday, everyone is going to see you for what you really are. I can feel it."

Jason smiled back. "Thanks."

* * *

That happened three years ago.

Mitchie sang a special song at Final Jam, and to Jason's complete horror and shock, it was the song Shane had heard and couldn't get out of his head.

So when he instantly said "That's the song!" Jason felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach.

Of course. Of course it would be Mitchie who was the girl with the voice. Why hadn't Jason known that?

But now he did. And he covered his hurt with his usual stupid self, and later escaped the Camp Rock Theater as fast as possible to sit in the limo and wallow in self pity.

Mitchie and Shane started dating a few weeks after that night. When Shane came in their apartment in New York, brimming over with happiness at his new girlfriend, Jason wanted to push him out the window, and jump to his own doom. And then he wanted to shove a stick through himself.

Of course he didn't.

He kept tell himself that someday, he would get his chance. Someday, he and Mitchie would be together. True love deserves to be together. He always knew that.

And that is why Jason waited…and eventually obtained success.


End file.
